what Scott didn't hear
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Even with super hearing, Scott doesnt hear his mom enter as he is heavily involved in pleasing his boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Scott grinned at his boyfriend as Stiles drove home from school. Luckily practice got cancelled so he could have one on one time with Stiles in his bedroom. When they got to Scott's house, Scott kissed Stiles all the way up the stairs until they made it to his bed. Scott gently pushed Stiles onto his bed.

"I've been wanting to get you in bed all day. You're such a dirty tease," Scott said unzipping Stiles's jeans as Stiles laid back on the bed with a smirk.

"I do my best Scotty."

Scott tossed away the jeans and moved to kiss Stiles. Stiles moaned into the kiss. As much as they enjoy doing other things with each other, the simple act of kissing was always appreciated. Stiles looked Scott in the eyes with a soft smile. "I can't believe that after 12 years of friendship, we finally got together. I never thought it would happen."

Scott agreed. "I know. I wonder if we would have ever gotten together if I hadn't become a werewolf and received all these amazing werewolf senses."

"I would like to believe that we would have," Stiles replied honestly. "In fact, my plan was to confess my undying love to you after graduation so if you didn't return my affections I would run away and never see you again."

Scott frowned. "I wouldn't have been happy with that. I cannot live without you in my life Stiles."

Stiles pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Scott moved down Stiles' body slowly, teasing Stiles in all the sensitive places. Scott ripped his boxers off and set to work on pleasuring his boyfriend. All Scott heard was the sweet sounds his boyfriend was making. He didn't hear his moms car pull up into the driveway and park. He didn't hear her enter the house and call out their names. He didn't hear her footsteps getting closer to his room. However, he did hear her scream. Stiles sat up screaming and Scott turned around and yelled.

"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Once Melissa regained her composure she turned away from the naked boys, told them to get dressed and to meet her downstairs in five minutes. Scott looked at Stiles apologetically. Stiles' face turned a shade of red Scott didn't know existed.

"Dude, you're a werewolf with werewolf hearing," Stiles whispered resting his forehead on Scott's shoulder. "This is the most embarrassing moment of my life. Your mom is going to hate me and never look at me the same way again. She'll ban me from ever sleeping over here again. She'll probably ban our relationship. This isn't how I wanted her to find out about us. We should have told her. What if she tells my dad? I'm not ready for my dad to know yet. What if she hates me and never wants to see me again? I love your mom. I don't want to lose her but I especially don't want to lose you."

Scott forced Stiles to look him directly in the eyes. "You're never going to lose me. I promise you. I love you. Whether or not my mom approves, it doesn't really matter. I know you're the one for me. Let's go get this over with. You going to be ok?"

"No. I'm thinking I'm about to have a panic attack."

Scott wrapped his arms around his boyfriend comforting him. "I love you Stiles. Always and forever. No matter what."

Stiles nodded, took a few deep breaths, and followed his boyfriend downstairs to face the wrath of Melissa. When they walked into the dining room, they found a box of condoms on the table.

"How long has this been going on," Melissa asked the boys. "I'm sad that you didn't tell me. Did you think I wouldn't approve? Scott, I love you. I love you too Stiles. Gah, I did not want to see that."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Scott apologized glancing at Stiles who was looking anywhere but at Melissa. "I didn't mean for you to find out like that. I didn't know you were home. I guess I was so caught up in Stiles that I didn't hear you."

"You're a werewolf Scott. You have werewolf senses. I don't know what to say. I mean, you're both old enough to choose what you want to do. I guess I can ask that you can be more discreet and use protection. Maybe put a sock on the door or something?"

If Scott wasn't so humiliated about what happened, he would have laughed at how awkward his mother was acting. "I'm glad that you're ok with us mom. I really love Stiles. We've been together for about six months now. We wanted to tell both of you, but were afraid to because we didn't know how you would react."

"I love you so much son. If Stiles brings you happiness then I am so happy. I cannot say that I am completely surprised though. Just try to be more careful I guess. Leave a warning in case I come home early."

"Mom, do you think you can keep this to yourself for the time being? Literally no one else knows. Well, except maybe Isaac and Derek, but that's because they're werewolves and can probably sense it but they haven't said anything. Although Isaac told me that if I ever wanted to talk about something he would be there when I was ready to talk. Just don't say anything especially to Sherriff Stilinski."

Scott looked at Stiles who was remarkably quiet during the whole conversation. Scott wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and wiped away a couple tears that slid down his pink cheeks.

Melissa looked at Stiles and her heart broke. Stiles looked so scared. She got up and walked over to hug her two boys. "I promise that I won't say anything to anyone, especially your father Stiles. Although, I think you should tell him because he loves you more than anything and would accept you no matter what."

"I'm sorry Melissa. Am I still allowed to sleep over?" Stiles had a hint of a smile on his face.

Melissa smiled and looked at her son who looked at her hopefully. "I can't force the two of you to not have sex. However, you may continue to stay over as long as you can try to refrain from having sex while I'm in the house please."

Both boys looked at each other in relief. "We're going to go back upstairs and talk." Scott pulled his boyfriend to his bedroom and closed the door.

"Scott, please next time, use your freaking werewolf senses to hear if anyone is coming around before we end up caught again!"

Scott promised he would. However, he wasn't a perfect person.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott looked at Stiles who was sitting on his bed biting a pencil, staring blankly at his math textbook. The two of them had a math test tomorrow and Scott was annoyed that Stiles wanted to study more than fool around with him. Scott sighed loudly, practically begging non verbally for his boyfriend to pay attention to him.

Stiles looked at Scott. "You know you aren't actually a dog, although you often smell like one."

Scott chuckled and placed his head on Stiles textbook. "You've been studying that book for over half an hour now. Can we please take a study break?"

"One would need to study in order to take a study break," Stiles teased, knowing Scott hadn't studied any during the past half hour.

"Does studying you count as studying," Scott asked grinning at his boyfriend.

Stiles leaned down to kiss him. "No, but taking a break is fine because you won't leave me alone otherwise. Not that I mind. I don't hate Scott distractions."

Scott smiled and sat up, tossing the textbook across the room. "I love you Stiles." Stiles told Scott he loved him as Scott pushed him down and climbed on top of him. "What time did you say your dad would be home?"

"He said earlier that he wouldn't be home till late," Stiles responded, shimmying out of his pants. Scott ripped Stiles' shirt off.

"You're so sexy Stiles. You should never wear clothes again!"

"Well Scott, I don't think that would be such a good idea. Clothes are necessary. But when you and I are older and have our own house, we will never have to wear clothes at home. Deal?"

Scott grinned, loving that idea. "Deal. I can't wait to have a home with you. To share a life with you. To share a bed with you every night without having to worry about parents coming home and interrupting alone time…"

"Soon. All we have to do is graduate high school and find an apartment together. We've both been applying to all of the same schools so hopefully we're bound to get into one together," Stiles told him with a kiss.

Scott smiled and worked on pleasing his boyfriend. Stiles laid back happily moaning Scott's name. Neither of them heard the sheriffs vehicle pull up in the driveway.

"Stiles you are amazing," Scott said going to kiss Stiles on the mouth. Stiles hummed his happiness.

"I'm the best Scott! You will never have another friend or lover like me!"

"You're the only lover that I'm going to have for the rest of my life," Scott told Stiles truthfully. "I would propose but I think I'll wait until we're no longer teenagers."

"Even if we are adult teenagers?," Stiles whined. "And who says you get to propose. What if I wanted to propose?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "We can argue about this later. Unless you want me to leave you hanging?"

Stiles whined begging Scott to go back to pleasing him. Scott laughed and gave Stiles what he wanted. Stiles stopped Scott because he heard something. "Do you hear something?"

Scott stopped focusing solely on Stiles and the sweet little noises that Stiles made and cursed. "Your dad is home! Do our parents not know the meaning of working late?"

"Hurry up and put some clothes on because I don't want a repeat of what happened with your mother. That was the worst experience of my life."

Scott leaned over to kiss Stiles just before the bedroom door opened but that didn't stop the Sherriff from seeing them kiss. Both of them were flushed and half naked. The Sherriff raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

Stiles cursed inwardly. "Dad, Scott and I are dating. We've been dating for a while. I didn't tell you before because I was afraid of how you would react, but now that you have caught us kissing, I figured now would be the perfect time to confess..."

Scott could see and hear Stiles anxiety and squeezed his hand tightly. The Sherriff didn't know how to react. He didn't want to think about what his son and his son's best friend were doing half naked in his sons bed.

"Well, I do wish I hadn't found out like this. I'm just relieved that I didn't walk in on both of you completely naked," the sheriff replied, visibly awkward. "What can I say. As long as both of you are happy then that's all that matters. I knew this would happen eventually. I am a sheriff after all. Scott, all I can ask is to keep my son safe and don't hurt him. If I had known I would walk in to this I wouldn't have decided to bring you home a pizza. It's downstairs but both of you are free to have it. I think I'm going to go back to work for a while. You and I can have a father son dinner another night where we can talk about all of this."

"I think that sounds like a good idea dad," Stiles replied squeezing his boyfriends hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what," Noah asked his son.

"Not telling you. I was just afraid. You're my only family and I didn't want anything to cause a rift between us."

Noah smiled at his son. "I will always love you Stiles. No matter who you love or how much trouble you love to get into. I love you too Scott. Try to stay out of trouble. Both of you." He knew it was pointless saying it, but he felt obligated to as a parent to say it. "I'll see you both later."

"Bye Sherriff Stilinski," Scott said, speaking for the first time since he entered the room. Once Noah was out of earshot, Scott apologized to Stiles. "Again, I was so caught up in you and the sounds that you make when I do that thing you like that I didn't hear him arrive."

Stiles pulled the covers up over his entire upper body. "At least he didn't see us having sex like your mom did. All he saw was us kissing. I am so grateful that I happened to hear him."

Scott moved the covers so he could kiss his boyfriend. "Does it mean anything that I am sorry?"

"I don't know," Stiles admitted, feeling almost as humiliated as he did when Melissa caught them. "But at least my dad is alright. He approves of us at least. That's a huge relief.

"Stiles, I don't think that there's anything you could do that would make your father not like him."

Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles, softly kissing the top of his head. "I love you."


End file.
